<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missy's Piano by Cherrypie55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294058">Missy's Piano</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie55/pseuds/Cherrypie55'>Cherrypie55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vault Era one shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, The Vault (Doctor Who)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie55/pseuds/Cherrypie55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and sweet one shot where Missy gets her piano. </p>
<p>Part of my Vault Era series</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Twelfth Doctor/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vault Era one shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missy's Piano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>It happened whilst she was sleeping, that much Missy knew. How he did it was another matter entirely. But there it was. In the middle of the containment field, the Doctor lying with his head underneath it, sonic screwdriver whirring away. A grand piano.</p>
<p>Missy walked towards it, her dark hair hung in loose curls half way down her back, her nightgown an oversized t-shirt style dress the Doctor had given her, purple instead of its original white after a mishap whilst being washed, the Tardis’s laundromat could be so temperamental sometimes. At least it hadn’t spawned another mud monster the Doctor had told her. Missy tried to keep a routine of sleeping once every few days and the Doctor must have snuck it in while she was asleep. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Missy cleared her throat. The Doctor peered out from under the piano.</p>
<p>“Ah Missy you’re awake! What do you think?” he asked as he stood up gesturing to the piano.</p>
<p>“It's a piano.” She replied staring at him.</p>
<p>“Yes, do you like it?” he was grinning like a mad man.</p>
<p>Missy liked it when the Doctor was in one of these moods; fun, happy, smiling, a little bit childish. Bringing her presents was always good too.</p>
<p>“I love it,” she beamed running over to the piano “what did I do to deserve this? Have I been a good girl?” her tone turning seductive to tease him.</p>
<p>The Doctor glared at her a moment before the smile returned to his face. He took a seat at the bench and patted the space beside him.</p>
<p>“You're always dancing or humming, I thought you would like some music.” He told her.</p>
<p>Missy walked around the piano running her hand over it before taking a seat next to the Doctor. </p>
<p>“Oo did you bring your guitar? We could start a band.” She did love teasing him when he was in one of these moods.</p>
<p>“I'm capable of playing the piano too you know.” He replied ignoring the fact she was trying to get a rise out of him.</p>
<p>“Go on then, show me what you've got.” She challenged.</p>
<p>The Doctor raised his attack eyebrows at her as his fingers found the keys preparing to meet her challenge. As he played the first few notes Missy wracked her brain trying to figure out the song, <em>D, D, D, D, E, E, G#, B, D</em> she hummed along with him until it hit her. <em>Pretty</em> <em>Woman.</em> Her mind instantly transported back to an image of the Doctor riding a tank in the Middle Ages, playing that electric guitar that completed the ageing rockstar image he had going on this regeneration. She would have enjoyed his blatant disregard for the rules of time travel if she hadn’t been so concerned for him. His confession dial felt heavy inside her coat, tucked safely away in a pocket over her hearts. He had noticed them almost immediately, her and Clara, and looked straight at them as he begun playing <em>that</em> song, <em>Pretty Woman.</em> Of course the human girl had gone all doe eyed thinking he was playing for her but the weight of the confession dial made Missy think differently. It was to be given to a Time Lord’s closest friend on their final day. <em>Closest friend.</em> The confused girl ran to him as Missy stayed watching as he began to bid the crowd farewell noting he wanted them to meet a couple of friends of his, he lowered his glasses then and stared at her. The Doctor's intense stare and slight nod made her smile like a schoolgirl as he indicated she was one of the aforementioned friends.</p>
<p>Missy listened as the Doctor played for her. He wasn't wrong he did play beautifully. This regeneration must just be a musically talented one, she was a fan of music this time round too, he was right about that. Her memories made her feel a confusing mix of happy and sad. The memory of him thinking of her as his closest friend made her smile but the realisation that they were so far from that now made her throat go tight and her eyes prickle. </p>
<p>As the song ended the Doctor grinned at her again  “See told you so?” he gloated.</p>
<p>“Well just call you the next Beethoven." Missy replied snapping out of her thoughts. She wanted to make the most of the Doctor being in this mood, it reminded her of the fun they used to have when they were younger. </p>
<p>“What were you doing under there playing with your sonic screwdriver anyway?” she asked, putting emphasis in all the right places to make an honest question sound like an innuendo. How she loved to try and ruffle his feathers.</p>
<p>“Oh just basic calibration, wouldn’t want the keys to be off .. what?” the Doctor asked glaring at her.</p>
<p>Missy couldn't help but laugh, “Oh nothing to worry your wee head about.” She chuckled as she patted his arm, head leaning against his shoulder for a moment as she regained her composure. He really was innocent sometimes.</p>
<p>He huffed and ignored her, fingers finding the keys once more and beginning to play another song, this time it was one Missy wasn't familiar with. “I don't know if you remember but I've played that last song for you before.”</p>
<p>It sounded like an innocent enough statement but one that made Missy's stomach tie in uncomfortable knots she didn't understand. Why was confirmation of something she already knew so exciting? She was the ‘closest friend’ so obviously it was to her. Clearly her internal organs didn’t agree as they twisted and turned inside her. She nodded her head in response to the Doctor. She was still leant against his shoulder from her giggle fit a few moments earlier so he could feel her silent answer. Missy realised that he wasn't pushing her to move so left her head resting there a little longer as she listened to the unknown song he was playing for her. <em>Maybe we aren't as far away from how we once were as I thought</em>, she thought smiling to herself. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Couple of notes for this one:<br/>1) There are many ways to play Pretty Woman on piano, the notes written are from a version I liked.<br/>2) I know the script for 'The Magician's Apprentice' states the Doctor is looking at Clara buuuuut this is fiction ;)  in my mind and for this story it makes more sense for the Doctor to believe he was playing to his oldest friend rather than a girl he can't remember and has no memory of his feelings for.  No offence to you whouffaldi fans out there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>